Rondon Yuuki version
by Srta. Kuran Yuuki
Summary: A música Rondon amostrando o ponto de vista da Yuuki sobre tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida enquanto caminhava até Kaname para se casarem.


**Observações: **Essa fic foi inspirada no anime Vampire Knight, mais precisamente na musica de abertura da segunda temporada ( Guilty ).Ela pode conter spoiler do anime!

_" __Se as pétalas da rosa branca abrem-se uma à uma_

_As memórias daquele dia se colorirão...__ "_

Memórias...Algo realmente torturante para mim naquela época, era estranho não me lembrar de nada antes de você, Kaname-sempai, me salvar daquele Level-E... Eu estava perdida e sozinha no meio daquela nevasca,assustada e com frio,até que você apareceu...Como um cavaleiro se pôs na minha frente e me protegeu, estendeu a mão para mim sorrindo e, mesmo coberto de sangue, eu não tinha medo, você parecia um ê foi o começo da minha vida e eu não me emportava com mais nada enquanto eu pudesse estar ao seu lado...

_" __Como se seguisse um cordão brilhante o tempo flui calmamente_

_Enquanto elas vão e voltam levadas pela maré as pessoas renascem...__ "_

Depois que me salvou, você me levou para a acasa de Cross Kaien que me adotou como sua filha mesmo sem saber quem eu era...A cada dia que passava eu gostava mais e mais de você, e você era cada vez mais gentiu e atencioso comigo e isso me bastava...Passou-se um tempo e eu fui para o colégio Cross, eu era a monitora e meu trabalho era impedir que os humanos descobrissem a verdade sobre os da sua espécie, que estudava na Class Night, enquanto eu estudava na Class Day junto com todos os sempre fui feliz por estar te ajudando, cuidando da segurança de todos e isso me fazia sentir-me mais perto de você...Por isso agradecia todos os dias por você ter entrado na minha vida e me feito renascer naquilo que eu sou hoje...

_" __Seu sorriso é um calor que derrete em meu peito_

_como um doce sonho_

_( __Que eu tive em algum lugar__ )_

Sempre que eu afastava as meninas da Class Day pra vocês passarem, você acariciava meus cabelos e dizia sorrindo " Bom trabalho Yuuki. " ou " Obrigada pelo ótimo trabalho Yuuki. ", talvez você não solbesse na época, mais seu sorriso era tudo o que eu precisava para me sentir feliz, quando você acariciava meus cabelos ou minha bochecha era como se à muito tempo eu já sentisse seu toque...Naquela época eu achei que era apenas coisa da minha cabeça ou eu gostava tanto de você que estivesse alucinando, mais depois de um tempo eu comecei a me perguntar o porquê disso tudo ser tão real pra mim...

_" __Mesmo que agora você esteja tomada pelo sol poente_

_Nossas sombras se sobrepõem...__ "_

Eu estava confusa, não lembrava de nada sobre o meu passado, minha alma estava em um crepúsculo eterno, você me abraçou e disse que me amava e que queria ficar comigo eternamente, olhei para as nossas sombras refletidas no chão sobre a luz da lua, pareciamos feitos exatamente para ficarmos assim, abraçados...Eu jamás trocaria isso por nada no mundo...

_" __Diante e sem fim, profundo e sem limites_

_como destinos que se cruzam_

_eu as agarrei de novo e de novo, eu as perdi de novo e de novo_

_às vezes em que nós finalmente pudéssemos nos encontrar__ "_

Esforçava-me ao máximo para recordar-me do que aconteceu antes de você me salvar, cada dia mais me desesperava na busca pelo meu passado, implorei para que você me contasse qualquer coisa que você soubesse, você somente me abraçou com um sorriso triste e sussurrou que temia que eu lhe odiasse se o fizesse...Até parecia que você não me conhecia sempai,sabia muito bem que eu jamás seria capaz de odiá-lo...Mais algo em meu coração me dizia que nossos passados estavam interligados, pois nunca entendi o porquê de você ter me salvo aquele dia à anos atrás...

_" __Assim como o céu anseia por sangue,_

_as flores esperam pela chuva_

_e a noite implora pela manhã...__ "_

Algo errado estava acontecendo, disso eu sabia, estava tendo alucinaçoes frequentes com muito sangue e uma bela mulher ensangüentada sorrindo para mim, eu tinha medo e não sabia o que fazer, só queria que aquilo tudo no meu quarto chorando, até que eu senti o vento gélido balançar meus cabelos e você de vestes negras olhando olhando carinhosamente para mim; não pensei duas vezes antes de me atirar nos seus braços onde eu me sentia tão segura e inalcançável...Você me fez dormir, acordei em seu colo, ainda era noite e fazia frio, mais eu me sentia quente em seus braços...Vocês estava respirando no meu pescoço antes de cravar seus caninos em meus corpo se quebrar em vários pedaços e depois aconteceu...Pegando-me de surpresa você mordeu seu pulso e sugou um pouco do sangue, em seguida beijou-me carinhosamente...Seu gosto era o mais doce que eu já provei e seus lábios eram macios e quentes;Você separou-se de mim, acariciou meu rosto perguntando se eu sabia quem você era...Meus medos sumiram e seu sangue tomou posse do meu corpo, mais sempre foi seu né oniisama?

_" __Eu ansiei tanto_

_Para que dois corações se tornassem um...__ "_

Meu maior desejo havia se realizado,eu era uma vampira! Não seria mais um peso para você carregar...Entretanto,uma enorme tristeza tomou conta de mim,eramos irmãos! Senti meus olhos marejando,eu te amava tanto e nunca poderíamos ficar juntos,entretanto, superando qualque espectativa você sorriu e disse " E daí? ". Meus olhos entregavam minha confusão,você lambeu um pouco de seu sangue no canto da minha boca e sussurrou: " Somos noivos." Minha cabeça estava latejando, para os humanos isso era errado, você me lembrou de uma coisa: Nós não éramos humanos...Lembranças vinham à minha mente como flexadas e numa delas eu me entristeci,eu dizia sempre que te amava e que queria ajudar você como eu pudesse, mais eu fui a pessoa que mais te magoou...Sempre tão gentil e carinhoso comigo e eu nunca notei o quanto você se sentia sozinho por culpa minha falta de memória...Você me conhecia como ninguém, mais será que eu o conhecia Oniisama?

_" __Quando as pétalas da rosa se dispesam uma a uma_

_nosso amor transforma-se em eternidade...__ "_

Você me deu uma rosa rara que só florecia a cada 10 anos emoldurada em cera para que permanecesse sempre bonita, eu não entendi o significado no começo mais depois lembrei-me que você prometeu colhê-la para mim antes da Okaasama retirar minhas memó foi o presente mais lindo que você poderia me dar Oniisama, é a prova de que eu sou importante para você...Por amor à mim, após a morte do Ojiisama Rido, você não me obrigou à ir embora do colégio Cross com você,deixou que eu fazer o que quisesse se importando mais com a minha felicidade que com a sua.Só que você esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe Oniisama, minha felicidade só existe quando estou com você,não importa onde...

Agora estou eu, aqui na mansão Kuran usando o vestido de casamento da Okaasama, olhando para você com o terno preto do os nobres e até mesmo sangues puro presentes fizeram uma reverência em sinal de respeito à nó até você sorrindo e lhe ofereci minha mão...A celebração foi em latim,fizemos nossos votos e nos beijamos sem pressa,afinal,nosso amor duraria até a eternidade como o amor de nossos pais,nos amaríamos até que a morte nos separasse...Ou melhor!Nem a morte nos separaria,seremos um do outro além da eternidade...

**Fim**


End file.
